Gundam SEED with a twist
by abodo
Summary: Some what like the gundam seed series rewritten but with OCs and a little additonal sidee plots. I wish I could find more fics like this one
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the gundam series. 

--------------------------------

There was fire everywhere. tents burned lighting up the night covering the stars that came out to play. Flames soared high as if wishing to reach for the moon like a pearl diver reaching for a pearl in the dark ocean. He was there witnessing it again. The destruction of his home, his ancestry... his tribe. He had witnessed his father valiantly trying to protect their home but failed and payed with his life as he was crushed like an insect under the foot of the steel giants. At his feet lay his fiancee since birth.

Esuna. The tribesmen said the spirits themselves had given her this name making her blessed among all. She lay there peacefully her skin a pale shade of moccha, her hair a whitish blonde and if she opened her eyes one would see crystal blue eyes. He kneeled down beside her body like so many times he had done before. He knew she was gone. He knew she wouldn't awaken but still he called.

"ESUNA! ESUNA!", the boy called to her but she lay there limply in his arms. He cried as he held her closer. Wishing he could give some of his life to her at least to tell her that he loved her.

Then he found himself in front of it. The cave of the great guardian. Said to have been entered a decade ago by a miracle man. He remembered the stories were said to have been passed down straight from the miracle man that a warrior would come and awaken that guardian but it was said that only a chosen warrior was destined for this and many had tried but failed and became insane. His eyes filled with fury and determination he entered the cave. As the cave's darkness enshrouded his figure green eyes gleamed from the darkness.

He awoke sweating as he sat upright in his bed panting and looked around as he saw the clock. It was only five A.M. he lied back down on his bed sighing His ebony locks spreadiing around on his pillow.

'I won't get back to sleep anytime soon anyway', he sat back up looking around his apartment. It had been quite hard to adjust to at first but he adapted. He was always used to the canyon that he never imagined living in a modern home such as this. He got out of bed and started his morning routine. Beginning with major exercise. Why hurry if classes started at eight?

At seven-thirty he locked his apartment door and walked off to school. He ran his unoccupied left hand through his shoulder length hair that was held back by a bandanna. His other hand holding his backpack as he slung it over his shoulder. It was the same nightmare again. It had been a year since he last had that dream and like so many stories that he had heard he believed it to be an omen. Three years ago when he was thirteen 'it' happened. The tribe was destroyed. He had lost his home and family as well as everything he had lived for. He didn't know how he would be alive if his father had not left him his journal.

He looked up at the sky or at least that was what he was supposed to see but all there was were clouds and nothing more than iron and steel. Heliopolis. It was the name of the space colony he was living in. He knew this place was safe due to the fact it belonged to a neutral nation since there was a war going on between the earth forces and the ZAFT. Even if there wasn't a war he still needed to lay low cause as far as he knew the people that destroyed his tribe would come after him as well.

He finally saw the school was in view and he would reach their soon. As he walked on he inwardly smiled. Even though he didn't have a formal educational foundation he was accepted into the college and he was only fourteen at the time he was accepted. Many students were already making their way to school taking the same path he did. He checked his watch again and found it to be seven-fifty already. He entered the building and went to his locker to get the necessary books for the first class but as he closed the locker door he saw someone he really didn't want to see especially in the morning.

"What's with your vest Loz? you never seem to change it", a maroon haired girl pointed at his outfit as he half-frowned. Flay Alster a.k.a. little miss perfect. At least socially. As soon as thay had laid eyes on each other they knew they didn't like each other and as time passed this only deepened Loz's dislike for the girl.

"My outfit is my business Flay so stay out of it", Loz declared exasperatedly as he tried to get pass her but she blocked him.

"Well fashion is a hobby of mine and my hobby is my business meaning...", Flay paused looking atLoz expectantly as if waiting forhim to put two and two together.

"You own a fashion boutique?", Loz lifted his left eyebrow.

"No dummy I meant it's my business to pay attention to what everyone is wearing!", Flay huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's that got to do with anything?", Loz asked anxious to get to class.

"I mean look at what your wearing!", Flay referred to his outfit dramatically. "It's like it's from the last century", She pointed out.

"So?", Loz was dragging it out even though he didn't want to but he just some how did.

"I mean your fashion sense stinks, plus you always wear that same vest it's like you don't even wash it", Flay spoke out as if it was the end of the world.

"And I care because...?", Loz wondered out loud.

"It means-", Flay began to lecture closing her eyes so she could concentrate on her impromptu speech. Loz then sighed and left.

'She's wierd I don't see anything wrong with my outfit', Loz thought as he went to his class. Even with Loz's somewhat considered old style of clothing some girls still found him attractive. He was around 5"9 and he was lean with shoulder length ebony hair as well as midnight blue eyes. He held his hair back with a blue bandana with patterns of blotches of different colors namelysky blueand blue green. He wore an undershirt, a buttoned blue shirt as well as his trusty leather jacket that lacked sleeves. He wore black cargo pants which seemed a tad bit too big but he felt they were proper. Finally he wore black travel boots since he felt shoes wear out faster than boots when it came to travelling.

Loz entered the classroom and was quite happy to find out he had just made it in time cause the class had just started right after he went in. Class was the same as usual start from eight till it was nine-thirty then take a thirty minute break before a one hour class before lunch. Loz didn't have much to do after lunch so he thought he'd just nap around the park. His intel gathering on what happened to his tribe three years ago was to be postponed for some well needed r&r.

Loz strolled through the park. stretching for a bit and soaking in the sunlight. "No matter how artificial it is the sunlight really feels nice and warm after sitting in front of a computer for a long time", Loz mused. He sat under a tree admiring how nice the soft grass beneath him. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep at least until he heard someone speak about news of the war.

"Hey Kira what are you watching on your laptop?", a guys voice floated over.

"Well it's last weeks news on the war", another voice answered a lot less louder than the interrogator which must have been the one called Kira.

"Wow if this was last weeks news ZAFT must have already taken that place as their own already", a girl wondered.

"Yeah I guess", Kira answered.

"Birdie!", a small mechanical voice cawed. Loz looked up just in time to see a green and yellow mechanical bird fly towards the gazebo and perched itself in front of its owner who had brown hair and kind purple eyes. Thye guy with purple eyes whom Loz guessed was Kira gazed kindly at the mechanical bird before breaking out of his trance and referring to his friends.

"Hey tolle is there a reason you came looking for me?", Kira questioned

"Well the professor sent us to get you, says he needs your help for the OS of his newest project", Tolle laughed.

"Man! And I was still working on that", Kira muttered.

"Come on guys let's go before the professor gets too impatient", the girl giggled a bit as they left.Loz turned to leave and head home to continue work.

Little did everyone know new weapons were being shipped through heliopolis for the EA and just outside the ZAFT Nazca-class ship vesalius was preparing for an operation to steal these weapons.

"Are you sure it's okay Commander?", Ades the captain of the ship Vesalius asked his commander.

"Yes, and must I remind you that the capture of these mobile suits are of the utmost importance?", the masked figure of Rau le Creuset floated towards his seat in zero gravity.

"But sir, Heliopolis is a neutral colony and doing this might cause a political scandal", Ades reasoned.

"You needn't worry captain our actions are justified because by giving a place for the Earth Alliance to develop their weapons they can be considered siding with the Earth", le Creuset explained.

"So much for being a neutral colony", Ades mumbled under his breath. Rau smiled at that

"Let's just hope the operation will succeed with no complications", Rau spoke as he brought his gaze to the colony of Heliopolis. 'I know your there la Flaga'

Back at home Loz was once again in front of his custom laptop scouring the net for information of the attackers of his home years ago. It was almost one o'clock when he decided to finally get some lunch in his systems sadly it was not meant to be. The shook and explosions could be heard. As soon as Loz felt this he quickly went to the window to see what was up. He was shocked to see two no three GINNs shooting civilian buildings. He didn't know why but he knew he had to leave the colony. He quickly began packing his things among them were his bullet proof vest that was also designed to hold a lot of stuff, his weapons a knife, two hatchets and a pair of pistols as well as ammo, some clothes and away he went to Morgenroete to get his last possession.

Unfortunately that was the center of chaos in the whole colony. Kira the guy Loz saw was had already sent the girl he was escorting to Morgenroete into a shelter and unfortunately for him there were no shelters left open. He went back to where he saw the mobile suits and entered the hangar. He stopped right beside the trailer which contained the mobile suit and was in awe of it. A ZAFT soldier saw him and tried to shoot him thinking Kira was a threat to his mission to obtain the mobile suit.

"Look out!", a female voice called to Kira as the ZAFT soldier took his shot at Kira. Kira was able to dodge as the soldier took a bullet straight to the head.

"RUSTY!", his ally who seemed to be enraged saw this and emptied his clip at them but the shooter of the ZAFT soldier named Rusty yanked Kira behind the trailer to shelter them from the shots. It turned out to be a woman wearing a mechanics jumpsuit in an orange color who had brown hair that reached her back. "Are you alright?", the woman asked Kira.

"I'm okay miss but... who are you and why are ZAFT attacking a neutral colony?", Kira asked bewildered.

"...", the woman staye silent as she solemnly looked to the ground. "Get into the G-weapon", she ordered Kira.

"What?", Kira asked now confused instead.

"Get into the mobile suit it's our only chance to get out of here", the woman snapped at him as she shot where she thought the ZAFT soldier would be just to give Kira some cover. "Hurry", she added.

"Kira scrambled onto the mobile suit and the woman followed him but as they reached the cockpit the ZAFT soldier appeared and shot the woman in her right shoulder and she fell on her back Kira tried to tend to her speaking words of encouragement. The ZAFT soldier tried to finish her off but found his pistol jammed so he opted for his knife and charged forth. confused purple eyes met shocked green ones.

"Athrun?", Kira breathed as he saw through the helmets visor.

"Kira?", Athrun spoke barely above a whisper as he paused midstep eyes still on Kira.

The brown haired woman who had recovered by now took this oppurtunity and shot Athrun but he dodged the shot and headed to the other mobile suit. The woman pushed kira into the cockpit as she jumped in herself.

"Sit back kid", she said as she strapped herself in the seat and moved Kira to the back. "I may not be much of a pilot but I'd rather let this g-weapon be destroyed than hand it over to the likes of you".

The machines computers flickered to life and he saw the systems title:

G-eneral U-nilateral N-euro-link D-ispersive A-utonomic M-aneuver

"Gundam", Kira whispered.

It slowly stood up and Kira knew that this was going to be a bumpy ride.

Back with Loz he was running through streets filled with wreckages of buildings and cars. He knew he knew he could anytime he wanted but he couldn't leave it behind. He couldn't leave behind his tribes legacy. He ran towards Morgenroete. Flames flared throughout the hangars. He only prayed that the hangar his contact put it in was still in one piece. As he ran he saw a GINN nearing one of the hangars where two unidentified mobile suits emerged. He ran faster he didn't have time for this.

Thankfully the hangar was still safe. It was an old storage room usually used to store obselete or defective products that could not be disposed of. He opened the door and entered. Through the quakes, explosions and commotion outside everything in the storage room seemed immaculately untouched for decades. Dust covered everything and was even present in the air. He looked to the back part of the ware house and smiled. In front of him was his own mobile suit that looked to be perfectly kept and maintained. Its head was like a helmet where in the front of the forehead there were golden antenna like ornaments colored an arrogant gold where as the helmet was a humble white. It had slitted green lens for eyes and in place of the mouth and nose a mouth guard was in place. The body was also umbly colored white though with black highlights and in the middle of its chest where the core was located a bright red stone the color of ruby presided. The arms and legs had thickened armor which indicated it was a machine that specialized in close combat. Behind it just above the belt level were two machetes and two katanas on the sides of its hips. On its back other than thrusters one could locate two beamsabers as well as two custom anti ship swords that looked like they could slice a ship in half like a hot knife through butter.

"You miss me buddy?", he joked to himself as he placed his hand on it. Strangely as if in response the mobile suit's eyes gleamed as if to answer his question.

"Yeah I missed you too", Loz smile turned into a grin as he quickly climbed in and threw his bag through the hatch into the cockpit just below the core.

While Loz was reunited with his mobile suit again Kira was just trying to survive against a GINN. The OS was still in need of many corrections and his friends were just by the street beneath them. The GINN struck again and again. The woman was still in control of the mobile suit.

"How can you pilot this thing with that kind of OS", Kira shouted.

"The strike's still in its archetype stages", the woman reasoned. During they're conversation. The GINN gave the Strike a well placed blow which pushed it back nearer to where his friends were.

"Your finished!", the GINN's pilot shouted with glee as he intended to plunge the blade into the chest cavity of the Strike. With agility beyond that of a normal person's Kira took control and maneuvered the Strike just in time to avoid getting skewered by ducking under the GINNs broadsword then pushed it back by tackling it.

"Move!", Kira imperiously commanded the woman.

"O-okay", the woman agreed surprised to hear such an outburst come from the boy. Who immediately began rewriting the Gundam's OS.

"This kid... he's...", she pondered as Kira continued to work his magic on the keyboard.

"done, guess this'll have to do for now", Kira muttered as he checked the gundam's weaponry. "75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS Igelstellung, assault knife Armor Schnieder... what that's all this thing has?", Kira yelled out in surprise.

"What the heck was that?", Miguel the pilot of the GINN fighting the strike wondered out loud.

"It doesn't matter", both combatants yelled as they took out their melee weapons and charged each other but as they did an explosion in one of the far off warehouses shook their focus and grabbed their attention as well as the other occupant of the strike and the college students on the ground.

From the Fire smoke and debris one could make out green eyes and a humanoid silhouette.slowly it walked out into the open white armor shining armaments at ready. Loz was inside scanning the area as he spoke.

"Situation assessed, objectives set, let's begin... Guardian"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hope some of you like it, it just popped into my brain of sorts.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own gundam Seed. 

--------------

"What another one?", Kira yelled caught off guard.

"The report never said anything about a sixth unit", Miguel cursed.

'As far as I remember there were only five units', the woman's eyes glued to the screen trying to make heads or tails of the situation.

"It doesn't matter if there is a sixth unit your going down as well", Miguel shouted as he charged the strange new mobile suit with his GINN's heavy sword.

Loz was perplexed as to why the GINN was attacking him and frankly he couldn't care less as he dodged each and every strike sent his way by the GINN. Everytime he tried to get away from the GINN it kept blocking his path which was starting to annoy him. He finally got fed up and in one fluid motion he ducked under the GINN's decapitating blow pulled out one of the anti-ship blades on his gundam's back and took the GINN's legs from underneath it. With his gundams left foot he pinned the GINN's right hand which held its sword and pointed his own at the GINN. Loz opened an audio only com-link and commanded, "Surrender".

"Never", was the only reply Miguel, the GINN's pilot, gave as he took out the GINN's machine gun with it's left hand to shoot Loz's mobile suit but before Miguel could even lift the weapon Loz dug the blade deep into the GINN's core causing it to blow up.

In all her years of military service Murrue Ramius had never seen anything like she did in the past half an hour. First the hi-jacking of the new g-weapons, second what this boy now at the controls of the Strike was capable of and last but especially not in anyway the least is the way this unidentified unit was fighting the GINN. It was dodging all of the the GINN's attacks but that wasn't what caught her eye but it was the fact that even though she wasn't much of a mobile suit combat expert she could tell even if the GINN only missed by a foot or a couple of inches the unidentified unit was in no way having trouble it was as if every move was planned to use as little effort as possible. Even Kira noticed this.

With the GINN dealt with Loz took another look around the colony and his face grew more and more grave as he saw the destruction that befell Heliopolis, a place he had grown to call home. And off he went in search off survivors in need of assistance.

Murrue had gotten off of the strike after Kira layed it down near his friends. Her wounds had been tended to by a brown-haired girl. The boy Kira was still working on the OS and assessing the damages the strike received in its first combat.

"Hey Kira what were you doing piloting that thing?", Sai asked the question on everyones minds as everyone looked towards him. Kira paused from rewriting the OS, Tolle stopped from thinking how cool the strike looked, Kuzzey was already looking towards Sai and Kira and both Murrue and Mirriallia were looking at him.

Kira's confused eyes softened as he looked back to the screen and answered, "It's a long story".

"Then I guess you could tell us later", Sai sighed out and walked near the gundam. "This is one impressive machine", he said as he approached to study it.

"Don't go anywhere near it", Murrue commanded in a weak yet commanding voice and to make sure they took her seriously she pointed her gun at them. Sai and the teenagers were taken aback."That's top secret military weaponry I can't have you snooping around", she breathed out her breathing ragged due to the pain from her wound.

The teenagers did as told and backed away from the strike and raised their hands. "Get in line", Murrue ordered gesturing with her gun. The teens did as told and they lined up.

"Look ma'am why don't you just let us go and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened", Kuzzey nervously suggested.

"I'm sorry but I can't", Murrue looked saddened. "What you just witnessed is supposed to be top secret so I can't let you go without clearance from my superiors", Murrue's resolve was firm and unwavering. They could see it in her eyes.

"Well if we're gonna be working together to get out of here we might as well know each other", Tolle suggested.

"That's a good idea", Kira nodded his consent.

"Fine introduce yourselves one by one", Murrue ordered easing the tension away but still keeping the gun loosely pointed at the teens.

"My name is Miriallia Haw", the brunette girl who dressed her wounds introduced herself.

"I'm Tolle Koenig her boyfriend", the guy beside Milly grinned earning him a nudge in the ribs by his girlfriend. A ghost of a smile reached Murrue's lips as she saw this happening.

"I'm Kuzzey Buskirk", the nervous boy said simply.

"I'm Sai Argyle", Sai bowed a little to Murrue which resembled a nod.

"And I'm Kira Yamato", Kira spoke making eye contact with Murrue seemingly stating with his gaze that he meant no harm.

"I'm Murrue Ramius, it's nice to meet you all", Murrue smiled as she put her gun away and relaxed her stance.

BOOM!

A large gaping hole was made in the steel ceiling of the Heliopolis and collective "What the"s and "Holy crap"s could be heard from the teenagers she was with. As Murrue looked on she swore that what she was seeing was a TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero colored orange and a white ZGMF-515 CGUE fighting it out.

"LA FLAGA!", le Creuset roared as he charged at the Moebius.

"LE CREUSET!", la Flaga the pilot of the Moebius growled as he charged the CGUE as well.

All who witnessed this were expecting an impact that could cause shockwaves to ripple through the air however the impact never came. The Moebius Zero dove down while the CGUE pulled up as a familiar white gundam Intercepted them at the point of the supposed impact.

"Another unit? I wasn't informed of this", le Creuset cursed as he studied the gundam.

"I don't know what's going on here but as far as I know that thing isn't one of the registered prototypes", Mu thought aloud.

On Loz's side of things he had done some looking around and he had scored some nice hardware from the Morgenroete facilities which he had salvaged frrom the wreck. Some might call it stealing but hey they were just lying around and it would have been such a bad waste of parts too. Plus the fact that the next destination might force him to maintain his own unit since he was only lucky that some guy owed him enough to take care of his MS. After his little scavenger hunt he heard the explosion that had come from the roof of the colony and saw the two battling crafts and decided to intervene cause he was sure if those two weren't stopped the colony would be more than just damaged. As the two had charged at each other he sent his gundam flying into the point in which the two would have clashed which sent the Zero diving downwards and the CGUE pulling up.

Loz slowed to a halt as he analyzed the two crafts if they were threats or not though the pilot of the Zero Mu la Flaga was doing this as well while the pilot of the CGUE didn't cause to Rau le Creuset who had by now was in a bit of a frenzy decided that since the MS was not piloted by one of his own it would most likely be an enemy craft and attacked it. Loz who seemed to realize the CGUE's intent, blocked the strikes from its sword with one of the katanas on its hips and effectively defended itself.

"This guy is sure a lot better than the last one though I'm sure I can handle him but I hope he's a lot smarter as well", Loz thought to himself remembering what happened to the last guy that charged him.

"This one's skills are exceptional, surely more than that of a natural's maybe even more than that of a coordinator's", le Creuset mused as he kept trying to breakthrough the gundam's defense.

'I'm sure glad I didn't get into this fight', Mu la Flaga sighed as he watched the two battle it out. One of the reasons he didn't attack the gundam was because of the fact that his Moebius Zero was badly damaged, losing three of its wired gunbarrels as well as damaging the last one and his speed was badly impaired due to the damages taken from a couple of lucky shots from the GINNs outside that hit him.

Loz was not really in the mood to fight but this guy was really going all out and he was actually being pushed back. It never actually happened much since he never fought much in the mobile suit but usually he was just dancing circles around his enemies and this guy was actually gaining the upperhand and Loz was quite sure this wasn't the full extent of the pilot's capabilities. He was left with no choice.

Le Creuset was suddeny surprised as the unidentified mobile suit that he was fighting suddenly fought back since the only thing it had done during the last five minutes of combat was defend. It was parrying and countering every move he threw at it. He took a horizontal swipe at the white unit but it ducked and tried to get behind him but he expected this and flew away then he took out his CGUE's heavy machine gun and rained bullets on it but it virtually did little to no damage since it was built for close combat, its armor could withstand missiles so the machine gun only seemed to aggravate its pilot.

Loz annoyed by the machine gun bullets that just bounced off of his MS's armor plating just charged at the CGUE but suddenly stopped as a great rumbling was shaking the whole of Heliopolis. Everyone else had also stopped moving to search for the source of the rumbling. At a more mountainous part of the colony near the Morgenroete facility a ship emerged in all its glory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Not much happening here but it felt appropriate to stop at this point till next time.

P.S.: Sorry for the POVs getting confusing.


End file.
